Ah! My hybrid!
by cloudtifa82
Summary: This is a story about a human who became a goddemon hybrid. He discovers what yagdrassil and vanagdrassil is like. I do hope you review about it. It gives me spirit to continue writing.


Ah! my hybrid!

(Note, there is mild lemoness in language this chapter)

Author first words:

Hello, Zazu here. This fan-fic is a continuation from the 'Ah! My demon' series I have published a few months earlier at same place in . It was last published on the month of April this year (2004).

I hope you try to read the previous one first, or there are a few matters that will be quite blur.

Anyway, I have changed Zazu to me as I was impersonating Zazu as me in the first place anyway. So, I will describe things as a first person view more often now, instead of the third person view.

Anyway, this is a short story of the previous fan-fic:

I (Zazu) discovered his demonic heritage around six months ago. His mother was a hybrid of hild and kami-sama and also a sister to Urd, however, she was whisked away to Hild's side. She met a mortal partner. Both of them were killed.

Zazu is an orphan now, and is currently discovering his true capabilities, which is mainly focused to his demonic side as he stayed in Vanagdrassil for the past 4 months before returning to earth to study at Nekomi. (His grandmother, hoping that he might cause severe pain to the goddesses, planned it)

Anyway, during his journey as a young demon, he killed several experienced (one second class, one first class senior) gods and one senior first-class demon. He had a crush towards Zarah, which was his guide to become a demon. He has a mental link with her, where they can communicate mentally with each other and catch whiffs of each other's emotions.

The previous episode (Chapter 9 of AMD!), he fought with the demon which intended to 'physically use' Zarah and killed him. It won Zarah's heart.

Characteres (from previous episodes):

Zazu – me, the main character, grandson of Hild and Kami-sama (Honestly, I felt a little weird saying that - no offence)

Zarah – female demoness, and sister of Mara

Zhao, Mars – dead gods slain by Zazu

Sebarah – dead demon slain by Zazu

Vern, Vera – twins, god and goddess

Angi-Dev – Zazu's companion (hybrid of devil and angle) – similar to what World of elegance is to Urd. He is also World of elegance's lover.

Imma – Second class goddess, was send to prevent Zazu's demonic side from awakening, but failed. Will be guide to Zazu in Yagdrassil.

Narrator:

An equal balance between Yagdrassil, Vanagdrassil and earth was made since the creation of consciousness of beings. Yagdrassil is made to promote goodness and the sanctity of all beings. Vanagdrassil, being the opposite, is made to spread chaos and destruction. Earth, being the realm in the middle of the two sentient realms, serves as a balance between the two forces.

To ensure that the forces between light and darkness are balanced all the time, a strict pact has been made between Yagdrassil and Vanagdrassil. For every single godlike being that's being born, a demonic being will be born, and vice-versa. Their counterparts will share completely different lives from each other, but share one very important link.

If one of them dies, the other will follow suit. Thus, balance was made between the two realms. No wars were ever made, for the fear of losing their own lives.

The prophecy says that the first hybrid of all realms would bring severe changes of all the three realms. All heaven, hell and the mortal realm will be changed. A lot of destruction and chaos will happen while the process is in progress. However, one thing is not certain, the result of the chaos.

In the end, a single being will be the one who will determine the result of the change. The being will be the one who will start it, and would be the one who would end it.

And now, the beginnings of part three: The prelude of change.

Ah! My Hybrid! Part 1: Chapter 1:

(At the temple)

Me and my demoness, Zarah were pelted with questions as soon as they were back from the recent battle in the plains.

"Were you the ones responsible for the destruction at the theme park?" Belldandy asked, barely masking a strained face behind that voice.

I felt Zarah gripped my hand harder, as if asking for cover. She was a second class demoness, and definitely couldn't fight the goddess. I replied the grasp, a return gesture of comfort and protection. We were sitting side by side on the hall.

"No, we were together at the theme park before a maniac demon decided to hunt us for his personal purposes," I replied. I was certainly not happy with what the demon intended to do with Zarah earlier.

"So, the destruction of the Ferris wheel and the death of innocent lives were the side effects of your demonic bickering?" it was Urd's turn to ask. (Personally, I think Urd is 'over' goddess too. Refer book 22)

"No. Dammit! Your single and narrow minded view of us certainly clouds your judgement." I replied back angrily. "Were you taught from young just to hate and despise us, and to think that we are just entity's of pure evil without any mind of our own?"

"Demons are just all evil! You are the complete opposite of us! Your purpose is to cause pain and to destroy. What else do you do anyway?" it was Skuld's turn.

"BAKA!!!" I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up, and blared my hybrid form out. I didn't hold back any of my energy, as a sign that I was really serious (and majorly pissed off). When I was at full power, even Belldandy has fear in her eyes. She might have half of my power, but she definitely did not have combat training as much as me.

Of course, the habitants of the temple were either shocked or cringed themselves in fear from the sight.

"You should really think when you decided to verbally attack someone that is like you, auntie." I glared at my aunt. "What I said is the truth. It's up to you to believe what I have said is the truth or not."

I dropped back to my demonic form, which I and Zarah exited the temple later.

(At their apartment)

"What the hell is wrong with them?" I glared angrily. I was definitely not pleased with the treatment he received when he was at the temple.

"What can I say? They are born to do goodness, and we are born to do evil. They build while we destroy. Form young, they were taught to hate us and loathe us from every single corner of their lives. So do us." Zarah replied.

"Well, I'm sick of it! However, good they think they are, they are born in a world of extreme narrow-mindedness. They see things that are colored in black and white, and nothing in the middle."

"Yagdrassil and Vanagdrassil are built like this since the starting of consciousness of beings. You can't change that."

"Change is needed! Or nothing will ever improve!"

"The three realms that are created by kami-sama and hild are as perfect as it is." Zarah replied.

"You sounded like a book! Don't you ever think for yourself?"

"A demon that is only 2 months old has no right to tell me things like that. What the hell you think you are anyway?" Zarah screamed at the top of her lungs, and then left.

I paused and realized what I did. I accidentally directed my anger at the wrong person. You can't change people like they are programmed to do so.

I sat down and began to think. Looks like I would have to do a lot of thinking on how to persuade and calm Zarah down later.

(Focus to Peorth)

Peorth stepped through her mode of transportation and appeared in front of the temple. Intending to make a stunning appearance (And hopefully luring Keiichi) she got her rose tricks ready, and entered the temple.

However, something was not right. Urd and Skuld were not fighting.

She stepped into the house, and noticed that the four residents in the temple were quiet, sitting together in the main hall.

"Hey, what's wrong everyone?" Peorth asked. "I know the strain of fixing the area was a lot, but not until everyone is quiet?"

"Zazu," Urd said in a low voice. "He is like me, but very different from me."

Peorth was confused at her words.

"He could control any of his forms according to his own will." Urd continued. "I never know that could ever happen, and I never could do that."

"You finally noticed who he is," Peorth said in return.

The four residents of the temple turned towards Peorth's direction.

"Do you know who killed Zhao and Mars?" Peorth ask the four people.

"What we heard was a demon that killed them both. Who scum could do such dishonorable acts?" Urd asked.

"Not scum, but your nephew." Peorth replied.

The temple's residents have never been shocked so much before.

"And he is not 'that' evil either. I saw him rescued Veran and Vera. Form what I know; he was defending himself and Zarah from Mars. Mars provoked and attacked them first."

A long pause ensured after that, before Belldandy begin to say, "I think we might have misjudged Zazu. We do not know him well yet, so we could not assume him to be evil as all the other demons. He is partially god, you know."

"Humph, I don't want an evil nephew like that." Urd crossed her arms.

"Big sis, I think you are worse than him," a small voice countered.

Belldandy managed to say something first, "Skuld, how many times I must tell you to control your tongue?"

Then the loud voice came.

"WHAT???!!!"

Bickering about Zazu's stance, Urd's rudeness and Skuld's naughtiness was on after that. Peorth joined in the chaos, while Belldandy tried to calm them down and Keiichi went to his room.

The household was back to normal.

(Focus back to me)

My companion, Angi-Dev and I made an extremely deep and detailed discussion on how to calm Zarah down. After lining out the plan, I began my long and torturous journey towards the room of Zarah (which was my neighbor anyway).

'Knock! Knock!'

"Go away! I don't want to see you now!" the voice inside replied.

"Zarah, I want to apologize to you," the outside voice countered.

No reply.

"Zarah I'm coming in now."

BOOM! A fireball landed on my face. Argh, that hurt!

It took a lot of effort from me to persuade her. I guess this is what you get from getting a demoness as your girl. At least it was not that painful. She only sent 'a' fireball at me this time.

"I'm sorry, ok? I really am sorry. Consider this as my first apology upon the thousand of apologies to come after we come a couple."

She nearly snickered at that comment, but did not respond.

Then I used my 'ultimate' weapon to melt Zarah's heart.

I hugged her from behind. She is very weak to hugs.

"Ummph," a slight resistance came, but not much.

"Please forgive me," puppy voice, puppy eyes and nudging at the neck.

"Eeerrgghh," Zarah was trying hard to maintain her superiority over me.

"Please?" More nudging and caressing.

"Argh! Fine! You asked for it!"

"Huh?"

Zarah jumped on Zazu, healed his face, and gave a naughty look.

"Er, Zarah, what is with this sudden pendulum in behavior?

She burned all my clothes off. "Hehehe..." She gave an evil look at 'that'.

I opened my eyes as big as they could ever be as I realized what was going to happen. "Argh! Help! I'm getting raped by a girl!"

Of course, I didn't resist.

"At least please be gentle!!!!!! It's my first time!!!!!!"

I have no words for what I felt that day. I felt pleasure, of course, as Zarah is 210000 years skilled in that profession. The trust felt during the intercourse, as she bit my neck with her fangs and smeared my blood (A lot) over her lips and all across my throat to my lips. (I really need to think what those fangs are really for the next time.) However, I was not worried about it because I trusted her. I wanted to be with her forever, to give her what her heart needs most.

(After six rounds)

"I think it's getting blue because there is no blood going there. It is so tightly constricted for such a long time," muttered one.

"Nah, don't worry, it was built to last," replied another.

"Oh, dear." The first one replied.

(The next day, Peorth)

Peorth left early that day after learning the directions of Zazu's apartment from Belldandy. She had an important task of bringing Zazu to Yagdrassil as commanded by Kami-Sama. It took her a minute or two to find the right camera to reach their house, but it took her nearly five minutes to contain her surprise.

Zazu and Zarah are in a mangled heap.

Peorth failed to control emitting a tone of surprise. It was rather loud too. Of course, both of us woke up.

"Damn! I'm late for my lectures again!" I shouted before realizing Zarah was on top of me. I accidentally pushed her off the bed.

Thump!

Great, she's going to kill me for ruining yesterday's mood.

"It's Sunday," replied Peorth.

"Oh, thank Hild." I turned to face the direction of the voice.

It was my turn to shout. "What in Vanagdrassil are you doing in my room!!!!"

"Actually, it hers," Peorth replied.

"Whatever! Can't you respect anyone's privacy?"

"Well, I'm here to bring to Yagdrassil for a visit as ordered by Kami-Sama. I think your grandfather wants to visit you."

I was really pissed off when Peorth did not answer even one of my questions.

(After an hour)

I gave my goodbyes to my girlfriend. Zarah will be returning to Vanagdrassil for a while to meet her sister while I was visiting Yagdrassil. (The universities on earth was not important to her anyway as it was too outdated). After packing up my things, I followed Peorth into her transporting medium.

I hated moving around into other beings transporting mediums, as I felt that I was lost. Where would I go if I were alone in the maze of cameras? It was another few minutes before Peorth grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a camera.

Peorth and me exited facing a huge chasm with a long bridge expanding across it. I couldn't see the depth as clouds were covering the bottom of the chasm. One thing was certain through; I wouldn't want to fly into it. The chasm gave an illusion as it was very wide too, as the other end of the bridge was barely visible.

I could see a bird guarding over the other end of the bridge. Although I never seen any of them before, but I was certain that what I saw was a phoenix. The bird burned with intensity as if it will raze anyone who crossed the bridge without an invitation.

"Anyone who visits Yagdrassil has to cross this chasm first," Peroth said. "This chasm serves as an interconnection between Yagdrassil and Vanagdrassil. Your flying skills will be disabled when you cross it, so you have to cross it by foot. It serves as a purpose to detect opposite sentient beings who try to cross into the other's region. A demon, for example, will feel extremely nauseous if he crosses it. The phoenix over at the other end will either burn him to the death or push him down into the chasm." Peorth smiled.

"It is rumored that the other open end at Vanagdrassil leads to a pit full of spikes, which will impale the demonic being as he or she falls into it. They are laced with a special posion that prevents you from dying immediatelly, but slowly and painfully as you feel your blood draining out from you. Sometimes, it's even more frightening for you demons than Hild's punishment." She smiled at me with a challenging look. "I wonder what will happen to you when you cross it?"

I gulped hard at those words. Curse her to the pits of hell for such a statement

"Well, I still have to cross it, don't I?" I muttered. Well, I really didn't want to be impaled, but it was either being impaled or rejecting kami-sama's attendance. Both of them didn't sound good at all. I decided not to deny the latter.

For a bridge that was made by gods, it creaked when I walked across it. The phoenix simply stared at me, as if it knew what I was all along. Nearly midway, I began to feel the symptoms of nauseous ness. And to make things better, Peorth was simply standing at the other end of the bridge, watching me crossing the chasm. Great! (NOT!)

(To kami-sama's chambers)

He muttered something as he watched his grandson swaying over the bridge. Blocking his demonic side off, he sealed it away as long as Zazu was in Yagdrassil.

(Focus to Zazu)

A sudden rush of adrenaline made me focus on the bridge once more. However, I felt a huge drain of energy, as if my powers were sucked away by a vacuum. With my remaining strength, I crossed the bridge without any more hassles, panting when I finally touched ground again.

"My my, you certainly took a long time," Peorth chided. "And what's this? No more demonic powers?" she added. Of course, it made me wanting to strangle her apart.

I felt like someone without any powers now, or a god without any ranks. All my senses, my abilities and most of my power are gone.

It felt like I was going blind.

It took a few more minutes before the nauseous ness was gone. I took hold of Peorth's grasp, and flew onwards towards the column of buildings in the distance.

Yagdrassil really looked the opposite of Vanagdrassil. The structures here were rounded, compared to the jagged sharp structures that are made of Vanagdrassil. They were white, compared to Vanagdrassil's black. Other gods and angles shot pass us to their own respective business, wondering why Peorth was dragging someone that's so slow.

One good thing about Yagdrassil is that it was very shiny, but the climate was cooling. The sun is very bright, as it would scorch the earth, yet a gentle cooling breeze flows across my skin as the sea breeze from the sea. Looks like I could enjoy Yagdrassil as well, compared to Vanagdrassil's warm baths (they were just molten lava anyway, and you can't use ordinary soap because they will caught instantly on fire).

I saw young gods and goddesses playing in a spot where the rain seemed to only fall around that area. Are they manipulating the whether or just having fun? I reminded me of the young beings in Vanagdrassil, playing under the shower of fire.

This portion of Yagdrassil looks like a huge complex dome interconnected with eight smaller domes around it. It was a huge platform hovering high in the air, looking over the grounds below it. Peorth took me to one of the smaller domes, it was pink, and is painted with certain characters, which I couldn't understand.

"Imma is to guide you on your trip around Yagdrassil and to visit Kami-sama later. From the entrance, take the vertical air corridor at the end of this path, at the sixth floor. Turning 180 degress around, her room is the sixth to your left." Well, kami-sama only ordered her to send me to Imma, so her task is complete. She was bored with the mundane task of babysitting me anyway.

Giggling, she left me behind and went to her own business.

And so I entered the dorm.

And so I entered into big trouble.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!! PERVERT GOD!!!!""

I was wondering what they meant until I took a look at my surroundings. Some goddesses were pointing frantically at me while others are wide eye opened in horror. Many more goddess came out from the rooms along the corridor I was walking. The place is lined with rooms that fit for a single person to stay. Rooms spans to both left and right sides along the corridor. Each of the rooms had different markings on their door.

All this things gave certain nostalgia to me. It seemed so familiar.

Of course! It's a dormitory!

It is a female's dorm.

I swear I will skin Peorth personally if I see her the next time.

"Err... girls, I swear I don't know what is this place for," I muttered. Not that any of them believe of course, unless I was less than a year old baby god. (Which I was, I was only six months old). But I looked like a 200000-year-old god.

"Yeah, right!" one goddess muttered. Another one chided in, "Well, since you don't know, this place is called the pain chamber!"

And so, nearly twenty goddesses began charging waves of energy with the purpose of frying me up.

Panic came to my mind as I realized that I do not have any powers anymore to defend myself with. They could literally kill me if they used excessive power, which is clearly visible from the murderous faces visible from them. I prepared my defenses as best as I could.

"ST!!!!" was the only word I manage to mutter before balls of energy streaked towards me.

(Focus to Imma)

Imma received the mental taught cast from Peorth saying that Zazu has arrived at her place and was on his way to meet her. Great, she is going to face the 'thing' that gave her nightmares again.

Well, might as well get prepared for it.

She was partially preparing herself when she remembered Peorth taught cast:

"Zazu was already at her place."

Well, he must be waiting outside then. Better not to keep people waiting. It was not long before she detected a huge raise of energy within the dorm. Not one, but many huge rises of power, as if two godlike beings were fighting in the arena. Why are they raising their power in the dorm? A monster showed up?

Zazu was a monster that day when she saw him cleaving Zhao into two.

Imma teleported through a table to a desk that was near to the scene. To her horror, she saw a lot of energy was directed to a man at the end of the corridor. It was Zazu. Kami-sama told her to look after him. This is definitely not a good start.

She rushed in to his help.

(Focus back to Zazu)

I couldn't summon my right sword out. The demonic sword couldn't appear on my right hand. I have to block all those 'balls' with the left (holy) sword.

The first ball hit me off balance.

The second ball nearly tore my grasp of the sword.

I barely defected the third ball, but my sword rebounded back and cut my torso deep.

Forth ball exploded on me and slammed me on the opposite wall. It knocked me senseless.

What a great way to visit Yagdrassil on the first day.

A goddess blocked the fifth ball.

But the sixth onwards slammed her backwards and send her smashing against me, and through the dormitory wall.

I swear this could be funny if the situation was not that deadly.

(Narrator)

Imma couldn't block the energy that was released by the all the goddess with the various ranks. She was only a second-class goddess, and that power deteriorated during her trauma. They slammed her towards Zazu and through the wall behind them.

A few more exploded and knocked her unconscious.

Zazu was dropping at a rapid pace with Zarah close to him. The ground was annoyingly approaching fast.

He grabbed her and positioned her above him.

They both slammed on the ground and made a five-meter crater.

(Focus to Zazu)

I woke up in a room with two beds. It looked like a ward to me.

"Thanks for your 'protection'," a voice came from my left.

"Sure," I turned to see the voice, and was really shocked. It was that goddess I nearly killed that day. The first day I have hold of my powers.

"Well, you are cured, lets go" she told me. Her face showed a hint of gratitude and something more than that, but I was not certain what it was.

"Erm, ok," It was weird through, I felt as if I was completely fine. Yagdrassil's doctors are quite great.

"Come, we have to bring you to visit kami-sama," Imma added.

P.S: Do give feedback on how I should continue Zazu's exploring of Yagdrassil. I plan to give him a tour of Yagdrassil.


End file.
